Forum:Logo
Logo What does everyone think of the logo? I asked JoePlay to create a logo for the IAW. It looks good... but does it look great? I think that choosing a logo might be difficult because if we had - for example - a picture of the''Jupiter 2'' people might think that the wiki was just for Lost in Space. I also plan on changing the color of the skin (I need suggestions on the colors) so the new logo would need to look good with that. — Mary (talk) 03:31, 7 August 2008 (UTC) : I think the Robot is more iconic than the Jupiter 2 as more ppl will readily recognize where it comes from. An image of the VBS ship would be nice too. LiS was very colorful; I don't know about the other Irwin Allen series, but the wiki should reflect the same spirit as the shows via the colors used. Either that, or something neutral that goes with everything. -- Connor Cabal 03:38, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Ahhh... so you're still there Connor :) Nice to see you checking out the forums! I was thinking of having a picture of Irwin Allen (in B&W?) surrounded by iconic images from the tv shows (in Color). Now for the reson I brought this up... The IAW is gonna have a spotlight (yay!!!!) Just for people who don't know what a wiki spotlight is: its those banners below every page on a wiki. I want to get the wiki looking good before that spotlight goes up. Mainly the main page and possibly the skin if i'm feeling up to it. Going back to the logo: maybe I should wait untill more users show up - for more ideas and so more people can discuss it that is the whole point of a wiki right? Any thoughts? — Mary (talk) 04:00, 7 August 2008 (UTC) : Well, I didn't say I was going anywhere. I just have to buy out time from making edits to do other things for now. I read about the spotlight in Merrystar's comments before you started this thread. It's about time - the Watchmen wiki started July 22nd and only has 49 articles, and they're always featured in the spotlight. We've been around longer and we have more content. The whole point of a banner is to draw more traffic, so I don't think it is necessary to wait. I think we should just get something out there; we can always upgrade the banner later. -- Connor Cabal 11:53, 7 August 2008 (UTC) It drives me nuts... I look at a bunch of wikis made in '07 that have active users and they have half of the content we do. They don't seem to work hard. I went to the Logo Creation Wiki and asked them to make us a skin. Swannie said she would so i'm waiting for her to get back to me on that. I didn't give her any guidelines so its going to be a suprise. I also went to the help wiki and found this color chart of all the colors out there to choose from. If we don't like Swannies skin, or want to change it in the future, we have all the possible color combos now! — Mary (talk) 16:31, 7 August 2008 (UTC) *As a side note - the reason why we are going to have a spotlight is because I found the right page on the central wiki and requested a spotlight. Unless you send in a request, they won't give you a spotlight. I dunno when our spotlight will be up i'm working on finding that out. — Mary (talk) 01:11, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Okay - the skin that Swannie made is up. Any questions/comments/concerns? — Mary (talk) 14:42, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :Looks nice. Legible, clean. The black reminds me of space and the unknown. -- Connor Cabal 18:40, 8 August 2008 (UTC) I'm glad you like it! I like it alot to, its alot better than the slate. Before our spotlight goes live (I don't know when that will be) is there anything we should improve or change on the wiki? I'm expecting alot more traffic to come once we have the spotlight and the wiki should look good. Any thoughts? — Mary (talk) 21:54, 8 August 2008 (UTC)